But I shouldn't do this
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Corny gets a job for a young man after his mother dies. He finds out that the young man loves him. What happens between the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, new story. I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"And we're off," Velma Von Tussle said rolling her eyes.

"Wow Chase," Corny said grinning down at me, "You're doing good."

"Ya right," I said sighing, "I totally sucked out there."

"You got that right," Amber said walking back.

"If only she was a guy I would so deck her," I said glaring at her back.

"Chase," Corny said sighing, "I got you this job as a favor to your mother. Please don't blow it."

"Who said I waited this?" I said angrily.

"Than what do you want?" he said throwing his arms up.

"I want my Mom back!" I yelled before running backstage.

*Corny's Point of View*

"Great," I said watching Chase run away.

"What's his problem?" Velma said walking behind me.

"His mom just got killed," I said before turning around and walking where Chase ran.

*Miss Maybelle's Point of View*

I was walking onto the set when I heard someone yell. Turning around I saw a young man run directly to me and accidentally knocked me down. The boy jumped off of me and offered to pull me up.

"I'm so sorry," he said helping me up.

"Its fine, Hon," I said smiling, "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked biting his lip, "I didn't hurt you when I knocked you down, did I?"

"No," I said laughing, "I'm…."

"Miss Maybelle," he said grinning, "I know. My Mom and I would always watch when you were on television. She wanted to meet you so badly. Oh ya, I'm Chase Halliwell, if you wanted to know."

"What do you mean wanted?" I asked confused.

"She died," he said tears falling from his eyes again, "Last month."

"I'm sorry, Hon," I said hugging him slightly.

"Corny got me a job on the set," he said from behind his tears, "And I keep messing up."

"Well, that's understandable," I said easily, "You just lost your mother."

"I lost everything," he said falling to the ground, "My Mom was the last thing I had."

"Where are you staying then?" I said worriedly.

"I can't say," he said looking away.

"Why can't you say?" I asked kneeling next to him.

"Because I don't know," he said looking into my eyes.

"Chase," Corny said from behind us, "Why didn't you tell me you didn't have a place to stay? I would have let you stay with me."

"Because you don't care about me," Chase said glaring up at Corny, "No one does."

"Now stop right there Chase," I said making him look at me, "Corny loves you. And I know for a fact that I care about you. If I didn't than I wouldn't be here still."

"I just want my Mom," he said burying his head in my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

*Corny's Point of View*

How could Chase think that I don't care about him? I love Chase. Although I could never tell him that I loved him like Seaweed loves Penny, I still love him. When I saw Chase bury his head in Maybelle's shoulder I kneeled next to them and hugged both of them.

"Chase," I said softly, "I would have let you stay with me if I had known."

"I didn't want you to," he said sighing, "I didn't want you to worry."

"Wait," Maybelle said looking at Chase, "You said your mother died last month. Where have you been staying?"

"A park," he said biting his lips.

"If you were staying at a park," I said my eyes wide, "Oh my God. Where do you get food?"

"I don't," he said shaking his head, "I mean, I'd get food at lunch, but I don't have any money."

"Oh my," Maybelle said pulling Chase up, "Right now you're coming with me and I'm going to make you some food. Than you're going home with Corny and take a shower, change and sleep."

"No," Chase said moving away from both of us, "I don't want to put either of you out."

"Boy, do what I say or you're going to be making us worry," she said cocking herself to the side.

"Okay," Chase said nodding, "I'll come with you guys."

"Good," she said turning around, "Let's go."

"Chase," I said wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry Corny," he said looking at the ground.

"Hey," I said making him look at me, "Why are you sorry?"

"For being the way I am," he said pulling away from me, "If I wasn't a freak Dad wouldn't have left and I would have a place to stay."

"Why are you a freak?" I asked confused.

"I don't like girls," he said in a whisper.

"What was that?" I asked my eyes wide.

"See, you hate me now," he said trying to run away.

"No," I said pulling him into a hug, "I don't hate you."

"But," he said looking lost, "I'm gay."

"I won't tell anyone about you if you don't tell anyone about me," I said happily.

"You're gay too?" he asked confused, "But what about Sam?"

"Sam, as in Samuel Greene," I said grinning.

"Oh," he said before leaning his head on my shoulder.

"We're here," Maybelle said turning towards us, "Now get in here you two."

"Yes ma'am," I said laughing.

Chase and I followed Maybelle into the house and sat down at the table. Maybelle brought us some chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. After saying thank you we started to eat.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chase push his plate away. I looked down to see that he only took a few bites of each food. Sighing I pushed his plate back towards him.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Chase said shaking his head.

"Chase," I said pushing the plate closer to him, "You barely ate anything."

"I ate more than normal," he said shrugging.

"Have at least five more bites of everything," I said hopefully, "Please."

"Okay," he said eating a few more bites.

"Thank you Maybelle," I said when we were done.

"Thank you Miss Maybelle," Chase said before yawning.

"You're welcome, Hon," she said grinning, "Now get that boy home and into your bed."

"Will do," I said happily before realizing what she said, "Wait, what?"

"Bye," she said laughing and closing the door.

As Chase and I started to walk home I noticed that he was swaying slightly. I stopped for a second before pulling him to me and leaning him on me. He gave me a confused look before his eyes closed.

"Chase," I said picking him up.

I realized that he must have worked so hard that he passed out. Sighing I saw that we were at my house. I quickly opened the door and went inside. When I placed Chase down on the couch his eyes opened.

"Corny," he said looking around scared.

"Shh," I said calming him down, "We're at my house. You're fine."

"Oh," he said sitting up, "I don't remember getting here."

"You passed out," I said sighing.

"Okay," he said nodding, "Oh no. I have to do my homework."

"Chase calm down," I said touching his arm gently.

"I can't," he said jumping up, "I told Mom that I would get into college. I need to get good grades. I have to get into an Ivy League School."

"Chase," I said walking over to him, "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not," he said turning around, "I can't let Mom down. Not again."

"Chase," I said catching him as he started to fall, "I'm sure you didn't let your mom down."

"I know I did," he said looking up at me.

"How did you let her down?" I asked moving him to the couch.

"I fell in love," he said biting his bottom lip.

"Who did you fall in love with?" I asked trying not to stare at him.

"You," he said kissing me.


	3. Chapter 3

When I felt his lips touch mine I gasped. His tongue slipped into my mouth and started to play with mine. I moaned into the kiss and weaved my hand through his hair. He moved so he was sitting on my lap.

My hands slipped down his back and cupped his ass. He moved closer to me and started to kiss my neck. I started to unbutton his shirt and pulled away from his lips. My eyes raked over his body causing me to get hard.

"Chase," I said staring at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said nodding quickly, "Please."

"Okay," I said smiling.

I gently pressed my lips to his before pushing his shirt off his shoulders. A moan slipped through his lips as my mouth moved from his lips to his neck. When I got right below his earlobe I could feel him get hard.

"Should remember that spot," I whispered in his ear.

Biting gently on that spot Chase let out a soft scream. I let a smirk consume my lips when I heard this. My hands slipped to his pants and I started to unbutton them. A gasp fell from Chase's lips and his eyes grew wide.

"Chase," I said my hands settling on his hips, "If you want me to stop just say so okay?"

"Don't stop," he said his eyes closing.

"Okay," I said slipping his pants and underwear down.

When all of Chase's clothes were off I kissed him again and flipped us so I was on top of him. His hands moved to my shirt and started to unbutton it slowly. I started to pant when his hands traveled over my bare chest.

Chase placed his lips to my chest and started to kiss and bite my nipples. Moans rippled through my lips when he moved down my body. He unbuttoned my pants and slipped them and my boxers from my legs before kneeling in front of me.

"Chase," I said panting harder, "You don't have to."

"I want to," he said before placing my penis in his hands.

He lowered his mouth over my dick and sucked softly. My mouth fell open when he started to rub his tongue on the bottom of my dick. I felt him move to have more of me in his mouth, but he ended up pulling back and coughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Ya," he said rubbing his throat, "I thought I could handle more."

"Do you want to stop?" I asked pulling him onto my lap.

"No," he said quickly.

"Okay," I said as I started to suck on his neck.

"Corny," he said moaning, "Please."

"Please what?" I said even though I already knew what he wanted.

"Fuck me," he said arching against me.

"I've never heard you cuss," I said grinning.

"I don't cuss," he said shaking his head, "Please fuck me."

"Let's go to my bed," I said standing up causing him to wrap his legs around my waist.

I carried Chase into my room and dropped him on my bed gently. He smiled up at me when he saw I was still standing. Chase moved onto his knees and started to run his hands through my hair.

Smiling I started to kiss him deeply before climbing on the bed. Chase leaned back and fell on my bed bringing me with him. I laughed slightly before reaching into the nightstand next to my bed and pulled out a condom and some lube.

"No," Chase said grabbing my hand, "I want to feel you."

"It's going to hurt," I said shaking my head.

"I know," he said nodding, "But I want to feel you more."

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath, "No condom and no lube."

"Thank you," he said smiling.

Biting my lip I pushed a finger into Chase. I could feel him tighten around me so I moved slowly inside him. When I could feel him loosen up I slipped another in. By the time I had three fingers in him he was begging for my dick.

As I pulled my fingers out of him and moved to thrust into him I leaned down and brushed my lips against Chase's. I knew that he would feel a lot of pain at first, but I was hoping that I could make it go away fast.

"Fuck," Chase screamed in pain when I entered him.

"Shh," I said stilling my movements and kissing his neck, "I know it hurts, but it will feel good soon. You need to relax though."

"Can't relax," he said tears falling from his beautiful green eyes.

"Yes you can," I said kissing the tears away, "You just have to trust me."

"Do trust you," he said taking a deep breath.

When I entered Chase all I could think of was how tight his was. It was taking all of my self-control not to pound him into the mattress. I probably would have, if I hadn't seen the look of pain on his face.

A few minutes past before Chase told me to move. I pulled out gently and heard him moan in both pain and pleasure. Smiling I pushed in a little harder and pulled out quickly.

Chase moaned louder this time, and some of the pain seemed to leave him. I started to move faster and harder when I knew that the pleasure was better than the pain. Feeling Chase grab the back of my head and pull me down so he could kiss me I reached down and grabbed Chase's penis.

"Oh God," he said thrusting into my hand, "So close, Corny."

"Me too," I said kissing him as passionately as I could.

Chase pulled away from me and let out a scream and as cum covered my hand and our chests. Feeling him tighten around me I moaned out his name and slipped my seeds inside of him.

I rolled off of Chase and stared up at the ceiling panting. Chase rolled to his side and laid his head on my chest. Smiling I carded a hand through his hair and closed my eyes falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

When I woke up I felt a weight on top of me. Opening my eyes I looked at Chase and all the memories of last night ran through my head. I grinned and let my eyes slipped shut again. I knew that Chase and I were going to be okay; as long as no one found out about us.


End file.
